Books
__NOEDITSECTION__ Books can be very useful in Prophesy of Pendor. Their primary purpose is to give free boosts to your skills and attributes without having to level up. You can purchase them from the three Book Merchants (Finneas de Digit, Brother Randalf and Vorador the Scribe), in the taverns of cities. You can get their current location from travelers who are found in the taverns. Finneas and Randalf will be moving from tavern to tavern, whilst Vorador will always be found in Poinsbruk. Each of the book merchants also offers a special feature to the player: * Finneas offers elixirs and potions * Randalf offers the reveal of the Hidden Mines of Al-Aziz * Vorador offers to reveal the spot of all companions Some books simply provide bonuses to your skills while they are in your inventory. You do not have to read them, but losing the book will result in losing the skill bonus and the effect does not stack if you find more than one (if you're a lucky student that started with one). The second kind of book must be read, but the skill bonus is permanent. In order to read a book, you must go to the camp menu and "select a book to read", each book requires a certain amount of experience to be read. You will then read this book whenever you are resting, such as when you have set up camp, or are staying in a tavern. Once the book is finished, you will get a boost to a certain skill or attribute. Bonuses can't pass the 10 level limit of skills, so make sure you only level up to 9 the skills of books you intend to read or equip, else you will be wasting one skill point. Bonuses of inventory books don't stack and you can only read each book type once. All books weight 2.0. Note: With 0 trade Skill, books cost 2 times the cost the list show, with 14 trade, they only cost 1.3 times the price in the list. List of Books Special Books Useless until the players reaches 500 renown and joins a Knighthood Order. You can trade these books with the knight of the KO you belong for more denars, relation with the order and rank points. Snake Cult Rituals: '''sometimes found in the loot after defeating elite Snake Cult troops and leader. They can be dropped by: * Serpent Priestess * Asp Vanguard * Azi Dahaka Serpent Priestess '''Note: City Chests in the cities of the Empire have one book each. Each will award you 1000 denars, 1 relation point and 3 rank points. Heretic Writings: '''sometimes found in the loot after defeating elite Heretic troops and leaders. They can be dropped by: * Doomguide * Seeress (double the chance, if very lucky, she can even drop 2). * Eyegrim the Devourer (double the chance, if very lucky, he can even drop 2). * Fallen Revenant * Possessed Doomguide * Fallen Melitine Noble Each will award you 1200 denars, 1 relation point and 3 rank points. '''Note: Since 3.9, you can also hand in these 2 books to any knight which you have negative relations with his order. For every book, it will raise relations with his order by 1 and give you 50 denars. But if you bring him 3 books (no matter if they are Heretic Writings, Snake Cult Rituals or mixed), you will get instead of 3 relation gain, 5. However, you will still gain 150 denars (50x3). Quest Items Since 3.9.4, during the new quest The Old Tale, you come across a Fragile Book. You must read the book to complete the first part of the quest. It requires 8 Intelligence to read and is lost upon completion. Category:Books